<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time's birthday by Junnieevee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666290">time's birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee'>Junnieevee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And They Love Him Back, Gen, Like, Time is such a dad, Time loves his boys so much, and, cries, cries in happy, five minutes late, i hope it makes sense, i realized too late, legend and time are born the same day, mentions to hyrule warriors, time's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you know it’s my birthday?” he asked casually, shaking the wooden package on his hands, it was a little bit heavy, and he could hear multiple things inside of it. “Never told a soul.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not Time, but Mask did.” Warriors grinned, seeming to be very proud of himself.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>i just realized time's birthday was today and i had to write something for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time's birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was just fooling around earlier with the boy’s birthdays and I saw that today, 22 years ago, OoT came out and the Old Man was born (kind of). So I did a little something for him!! Currently it’s 11PM here so, I’m still on time! Sorry for any grammar errors, I just finished this x’d I may edit it later, for now, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Happy birthday, sprite.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Time looked up from his breakfast to Warriors, who made himself comfortable sitting next to him under the tree he was resting on. His eye widened in light surprise when the boy dropped a wrapped box in his lap, forcing him to leave his bowl of creamy soup to the side to examine it.</p></div><div class=""><p>“How did you know it’s my birthday?” he asked casually, shaking the wooden package on his hands, it was a little bit heavy, and he could hear multiple things inside of it. “Never told a soul.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Maybe not Time, but Mask did.” Warriors grinned, seeming to be very proud of himself.</p></div><div class=""><p>Time blinked at him. “You actually remember that.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Well, for you it may have been centuries,” he shrugged off the older blond’s glare towards him with a confident smirk. “But for me it was just three years ago when I saw <em>that </em>rowdy, tiny brat for the last time.”</p></div><div class=""><p>The Old Man rolled his eyes at that, only making Warriors to chuckle under his breath. “How generous of you.” he scoffed, but the younger man knew his words were sincere.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Hope you like it. Everyone put effort on it.” he said, before standing up again, not waiting for Time to thank him.</p></div><div class=""><p>The oldest hero watched Warriors walk away, gaping slightly to his last words. By everyone he meant the boys? He kind of expected them all to make a fuss about his birthday, maybe getting offended because he didn’t tell anyone, but it seemed the Captain had everything under control. He looked around the camp, watching how the boys made their usual routine as every morning, but now that he thought of it, last night Wild did ask him what was his favorite food to take for breakfast, to which he replied “<em>Everything you make is delicious.</em>” with his usual deadpan. Now he knew why the cub seemed to be so frustrated for a minute back then, but he didn’t worry a lot about it as he saw Twilight whisper something to his protegé, who only deflated a little before smiling again.</p></div><div class=""><p>In the present, he noticed how Wind looked at him over his shoulder while he talked with Hyrule, waiting to see his expression and trying to not be too obvious. Twilight looked like an eager pup, throwing glances towards him every now and then as he cleaned his sword, Wild was bouncing his leg restlessly to his side with a similar behaviour. Even Legend looked painfully intrigued by his reaction, scoffing when he saw Time hadn’t opened the box yet. Only Four acted calmly, studying Wild’s last broken sword with detail, Sky fast asleep next to him, but Time knew he was just as eager as the rest when their gazes met for a second, giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen in the boy before he returned to his work.</p></div><div class=""><p>He looked down at his gift once again, trying to remember when was the last time someone besides Malon gave him something for his birthday. It was Zelda (not his friend, not Sheik, but Queen Zelda who he warned about Ganon’s intentions before anything happened), and she sent him a fancy, golden sword with all kinds of jewels encrusted to it. He let Talon keep it, and he’s pretty sure that his father-in-law sold it to some gerudo traveler for a (painfully low) price that would make Ravio cry.</p></div><div class=""><p>It’s not like he wanted anything, he was an adult now, he has been one for a long time, but if he could be honest with himself, he was beginning to feel giddy. Of course, he would die before ever admitting that.</p></div><div class=""><p>He finally began unwrapping the box, ripping the brownish paper that covered it apart with ease until he could see what was under it. The wooden box was obviously not only for storing his gift, he thought as he recognized Sky’s handiwork on it. The cravings were beautiful, there were fairies flying around painted in different colors, with the symbol of the Kokiri proudly displayed at the front, as bright red paint made him tear up a little as old memories filled his head. He cleared his throat, and blinked some tears away before admiring the rest of the work. At the other side of the box a horse he supposed was Epona was drawn along with a femenine figure petting the mare’s neck. He caressed the cravings tenderly, deciding to keep looking for more meaningful details later when he was home, in his room with only Malon to see him cry over his boys’ thoughtfulness.</p></div><div class=""><p>After a deep breath he opened the box at last, and he let out a low laugh under his breath at the sight. At first, it looked like a bunch of random junk, but for Time it was the greatest treasure he had ever found in all his adventures.</p></div><div class=""><p>There was a stack of pictographs against one corner of the box, and he realized they were from Wild’s Sheikah Slate. A sturdy-looking golden dagger lay next to them, along with a flimsy wooden flute, a set of magical rings, a single gold-feather-earring, a slingshot, and underneath all of that, a long red scarf that brought back a lot of hazy memories.</p></div><div class=""><p>He certainly didn’t need any of those things, but the only thought of giving them all to Talon or anyone else made him feel sick. Wind was basically vibrating with excitement at the corner of his eye when he decided to pull out the earring first, replacing his old blue one with it. It was a little bit too flashy for him, but it was worth it when he saw Wind’s huge smile on his young face. He wished he never stopped smiling.</p></div><div class=""><p>They began packing up after breakfast was over. He thanked a (still) very sleepy Sky, and got a hug from Wind and Four, the oldest teenager acting warmer than usual and standing tall and proud when he asked him when he found time to make the dagger without him noticing “I can… multitask.” was all he said. And they said Time was the mysterious one.</p></div><div class=""><p>Twilight confessed to him that the slingshot was handmade, and blushed slightly when he praised him. He expressed a tiny concern to Wild, asking him if those pictures were the only copies in the world, but he brushed off his worry with a smile and a reassuring “Don’t worry about it, I have them stored forever.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Hyrule’s flute wasn’t… the finest work around but he still appreciated it very much, even more when the boy admitted that the cuts of his fingers were not from the cooking lessons Wild was giving him like he said earlier that week. Legend explained the function of each ring he gave him with feigned uninterest, and grunted and blushed when Time still hugged him in gratitude. “Whatever Old Man, you’re getting more sentimental with age…” and fled before Time’s good mood banished with more of his snarky comments.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Aren’t scarves like, your most precious possession?”</p></div><div class=""><p>The forest at Four’s Hyrule was quiet and peaceful, the shortest hero reassured them with the fact that these woods were protected by powerful guardians (after a conspiratorial chuckle), and no monsters were seen there too often. Time inspected the red scarf on his hands under the warm rays of morning sunlight, it was an identical copy of the one Warriors was wearing right now, only the main color was different.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Princess Zelda gave me that one for important royal events.” he shrugged, looking forward. “I remembered you liked stealing mine as a child. I really thought it was Skull Kid for a long time you know? As a kid you could convince everyone you were innocent.” he smiled with slight exasperation.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Skull Kid liked to get credit from any bad thing that happened around.” Time smiled too, patting the other blond’s shoulder. “I just made it easier.”</p></div><div class=""><p>He then put on the scarf, even if the weather was warm and made no sense. Warriors kept smiling, as well as the rest of them.</p></div><div class=""><p>He never wanted them to stop smiling.</p>
<p> </p></div><blockquote class=""><p>
      <strong>~Extra~</strong>
    </p></blockquote><div class=""><p>Weeks later, they arrived at Legend's Hyrule. Ravio received the heroes with happy smiles and a joyful behavior before disappearing for a while and coming back with a gift for him, shouting “Happy birthday Mr. Hero!” in front of everyone.</p></div><div class=""><p>Everyone gaped at that, even Legend, who stared at the box in his friend’s hands for a couple of seconds.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Ah, right.” he simply said, finally taking the box in his hands.</p></div><div class=""><p>“For the love of Lolia Link, don’t tell me you forgot again.” Ravio whined.</p></div><div class=""><p>“...it has been a long adventure.”</p></div><div class=""><p>The group freaked out when he said that, and completely lost their minds when Ravio said his birthday was November the 21st, the same day as Time.</p></div><div class=""><p>It’s needless to say that no one had ever seen Wild cook a cake as fast as that day.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ten minutes later but it still counts right? egrergg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>